Vacation Surprise
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: You're vacation is complete and special if you;re with the perfect person.
Title: Vacation Surprise

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and Humor

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

"Nee~ Misa-chan… do you want to have some of that?" pointed by Takumi to one of the carts near the beach side, "Sure, but do you have to eat one also…" Misaki pouted.

"Alright, but we're sharing" smiling as he headed to get one, "Can I get one, please?" as he gave his money to the old man the girls around him eyes turned heart.

"KYAAA!" they screamed, "Here ya' go, son" handing him the popsicle, "Thanks" and headed back to Misaki who was seating at the sand.

The girls had a sad face after seeing his girlfriend that ten more times slamming gorgeous than them, she was wearing a white two piece bikini and was covered by Takumi's air muscle tank tees, while Takumi is with his plain white board shorts.

Both shared the popsicles and took turns on taking a small bite to it, as they walk beside the beach hand in hand they bought many refreshments like coconut juice and other snacks, both had their usual talks and lovely dovely moments.

"OI! Isn't that Usui and Ayuzawa-san?" pointed by a person, "Yeah… I thought they said they're not coming to our class vacation?" pointed the other.

"Maybe they can help us?" and piped the other, "Let's go?" and they headed to the couple's direction.

"OOOOI! USUI-SAAAAN!" and they ran up to them, "Mayoga-san?" Misaki looked surprise, "Oh… you came the same beach, huh?" said by the amused blonde, "Anyway, can you help us? We're in a little trouble…" said the Mayoga guy and scratch his head, "Well… the whole class has no place to stay aaaaand…" Misaki sighed, "Takumi?" she pouted and draw her finger to his bare chest making her irresistible "How can I say no to that…" he chuckled, "But you and I well gonna have a private fun later" he made a deal.

"Don't we always?" she giggled remembering how pushy is her boyfriend is, "Gather every one and follow us" said Misaki to Mayoga who called their other classmates.

Misaki was surprised to see Sakura brought her boyfriend Kuga which was being trampled by ladies walking at the beach, the class followed the couple while on their way the girls admired Misaki's cute outfit while Kuga was annoying Takumi.

The class awed at the sight of the huge modern box type mansion near the beach, stepping in the estate grounds they spotted a huge rectangular clear pool and a Jacuzzi beside the pool together with the garden set sala, benches and modern grill, as they enter they awed at the modern interior looking at the huge portrait of the Walker family including Misaki, also some candid photos that was placed on top of the grand piano and other mahogany dividers.

"Takumi, I'll take the girls to their room while you bring the boys to theirs…" she ordered and proceeded, "Yes, ma'am" he replied with a mock salute, "You're whipped" teased Kuga, "Don't worry, you'll be one soon" and walked.

The students awed at the cool setting of the room they're gonna share, "Well, Misaki told me to tour you afterwards and give you some house rules" Takumi stated which they listened, "Come with me…" and they followed, This is my brother's leisure room also this is the second floor sala however he owns this side, so if you wanna play billiards or borrow his toys like skate boards and other stuff you ask him, while that wing belongs to Me and Misaki's room and the other door beside is his and his best friend" he pointed, "Is Scott-san here also?" asked by Ryunosuke asked together with Shiroyan and Ikkon or known as the three idiots.

"He's here but I don't know where he's at right now, let's go we should meet Misa-chan…" and he walked first, "Misa-chan, are you done?" as he asked while Misaki is already sitting with the girls at the sala.

"I think you guys are hungry, Takumi?" she gave him a knowing look which he chuckled, "Alright, what do you want?" he asked, "Surprise me?" and the couple walked off going to the kitchen.

The others that knows how to cook followed them to help when Takumi opened the double mahogany door only to find Aoi back hugging Scott who's cooking, Aoi practically nuzzling his face on his back, the boys blushed seeing the idol wearing such cute clothes, a cute baby blue board shorts for women and a matching bikini top, the amusing part was Scott has the matching board shorts for men and a fitted tank top.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" he shifted the cross dresser, "You were looking at those girls earlier!" he protested, "Where?" making Aoi sit on the counter trapping him between his big arms.

"At the barbeque place" Aoi pouted, "Fist I wasn't… second, I was looking at the food, and third, that is why I asked you that we should head home because I'm making my own barbeque and whether yes and yes you are eating it, there is no diet today do you get me?" he said strictly, "But!" Aoi was about to protest, "Don't make me…" he threatened.

"Aoi sighed, fiiine but a little okay?" encircling his arm around his neck, "I don't know how you became my best friend" he sighed, now let me finish" placing him down.

"Pffft… and we thought we were the once who's doing those lovely dovely?" teased Takumi who was having a chuckling fit together with Misaki.

"Anyway I'm making barbeque…" he stated, "We have guests if you don't mind?" told Misaki, "It's cool besides I think I made too many of these" pointing at the four trays of barbeque mountain.

"The kitchen is all yours" pointing the clean counter, "Aoi… lets go…" carrying the first tray while the other free hand held Aoi's.

"The other boys helped carry the barbeque and headed at the pool side, the others offered to help grill some pork and other meat and vegetables, while Aoi pulled Scott to take a short nap on the hammock, both laid and Aoi made Scott's chest a pillow while Scott encircled his arm around the smaller guy.

The others found it cute and took pictures while the class journalist took many photos from the mansion's view, exterior and interior to the owners and the campus couple also the campus idol and heartthrob.

Serving many food at the pool side placed which Takumi and Scott set a folding table, "So anyone wants to go to the grocery later to buy some snacks?" asked Misaki which the girls agreed and got excited to.

Finishing lunch they cleaned up and took a little rest, Takumi and Misaki laid at one of the beach bench.

Later on Takumi and Misaki told them to follow them at the garage, the students awed at all the cars that was parked, but what caught their attention was the Harley motors that was parked and there were three of them, Kuga asked whose property was that and Misaki replied that the three brothers owned each one.

Takumi drove his SUV so that the others would fit, arriving at the store the couple told that they would get dinner while the others some snacks.

Many groceries were bought and also items for their use, arriving home they seemed to caught Aoi and Scott at the leisure room both watching some movie at the huge flat screen while Aoi is feeding Scott with some chips.

"I don't understand those two's relationship…" thought of Shizuko who was wondering.

Evening came and they all set up some campfire at the modern garden, Marshmallows are served after they ate some burgers, "Misaki-chan, how come you never told us you were also going for vacation?" Sakura pouted, "Well, Takumi and I thought of going out, you know… just us…" she blushed.

"GOOOOSH! You guys are sooooo cheesy!" said by their other female classmate, "I wish I could also be like you and Aoi chan, having my own Walker Prince!" she imagined.

"Geez, you're like a baby" Aoi wiping off the burger sauce off his best friend's face while he sat on Scott's lap.

"Sorry…" he apologized, "Anyway, let's go to the beach tomorrow?" asked Aoi, "And you'll accuse me again that I'm looking at others…" he looked at him with a hint of irritation.

"That is why, you'll be sticking with me!" Aoi declared making Takumi burst in laughter.

As everyone finished dinner they headed back the mansion and to their respective rooms to their surprise the two lower class men Aoi and Scott sleeps in one same room.

The next morning, girls went awake from the loud music coming from the Garden balcony where the mini gym was set up, the music 'Go hard or Go home' was playing, the brothers are lifting some weights, Takumi doing the usual reps for the heavy dumbbells while Scott is shouting some things while he does the bench press with a very heavy barbell making his muscles swell, they noticed that his chest has a tribal tattoo together with Takumi how has on the right side of his back.

The girls squealed on the process, while the boys awed at the equipment.

"BABE! BREAKFAST!" called Aoi who was wearing a cute pink board shorts and a cute fitted spaghetti top covered with apron, "Coming…" replied by the younger Walker.

"Really babe?" snorted by his brother, "I can't seem to control that person" he sighed and headed inside.

Misaki handing Takumi a towel both also headed inside, eating their breakfast the upper classmen told that they're just gonna walk around the beach and comeback in a hour or so, so Misaki and Takumi came along leaving the younger brother and the cross dresser at home.

"Usui-san, I never asked you… How rich are you?" Kuga gave Takumi a look, "Well, think of a British Aristocrat" and he walk off buying a cute tribal bracelet for Misaki.

"Was he joking?" Kuga look at his girlfriend who giggled and shook her head, "He really is, he's a grandson of a Duke" and she pulled him to buy an ice cream.

All headed back to the mansion, Misaki ended up buying a cool freebie, "Aoi-chan~ we're back!" called out by the girls when they saw Aoi sitting on Scott's lap facing him his jaw placed on the taller guy's shoulder while Scott was cleaning his sniper.

"KYAAAA~" burst by the ladies seeing how intimate those two juniors, "Cool! Is that real?" asked one of Takumi's classmate to Scott.

"Yup, this is my personal weapon of choice it's called APR308" as he finished he reassembles it, "Are they back?" said the smaller figure on his lap who is now rubbing his eyes.

"Yup" he shortly replied, "And are done?" Aoi asked again, "Uh-huh…" and he kept the gun to his case, "Can you make me a juice?" Aoi asked, "Sure…" and Scott carried him to the kitchen.

"Sometimes I'm confused whether you two are dating" Shizuko pointed to the older couple making Takumi chuckle.

All are now at the living room having talks and snacks while others are watching movies when Scott's phone rang, "Give me that!" Aoi snatched the phone and answered it instead, "Hello?!" he answered with his feminine voice, "Is Cpt. Walker there?" asked the other line surprising him, "He's here…" handing back the phone to Scott while he still sat on his lap.

"Cpt. Walker speaking…"

"Sir, this is Sergeant Marco, land troop Major General called out an urgent meeting to all his personal squad and I was appointed to call you" informed the soldier, "Copy that" he replied.

"Furthermore, sir, Major General brought all Naval and Air force fleet near at Okinawa bay, and three choppers are there to pick you up…" he added, "Well, that's convenient, it's near my place."

"That would be all, sir" and the line went off.

"Aoi, you don't mind right?" he consoled making the ladies giggle in amusement, "Nope… I don't and Aoi walk away" the poor solder sighed.

"I'll go change…" he sighed and headed to the glass stairs.

Moments later they saw him on his familiar uniform minus the coat, also his tie was inserted inside his dress shirt also he has a double shoulder holster strapped to him, "AOI?!" called and no cross dresser came, he called again till he rubbed the bridge of his nose from frustration.

"BABE?!" at that call Takumi laughed so hard while Aoi appeared, "WHAT? You're annoying!" he protested, "Look, if you're mad I'm being called, I'm sorry okay? But I promise I'll be short… also I can't find my beret…" he was looking for it everywhere, "Why not wear the other formal one?" Aoi said in plain tone, "I don't like wearing those, so please can you find it for me? My pick up will arrive any moment…" Aoi groaned and headed upstairs as he came down, "Here…" and worn it to Scott, "Thanks… couldn't live without you… he complimented making the smaller guy happy and blush.

They heard the choppers land, "Looks like your pick up is here now, brother" stated Takumi, "Sorry for the wait, SIR?!" saluted by a brunette man on uniform also the other with a shaved head, "Identify yourselves" said Scott in his authoritative voice scarring those around him except Misaki and Takumi.

"Private C-Connie Springer, SIR?!" then the other "Private E-EREN JEAGER, SIR!" both shivering in fear, "What division?" looking at them like he was looking through their soul, "REAPEARS BRIGADE, SIR!" they replied.

"You're under my charge, ey… WELL THEN I DON'T TAKE STUTTERING MORONS LIKE YOU!" and the other fainted while the other turned blue, their guest was stunned witnessing his 360 degrees personality change.

"Works every time…" and he passed by them, "You know, sir, you didn't have to scare those new soldiers…" said by a familiar bowl cut blonde, "Armin, they'll never though up if I don't…" and he walked off.

"FALCON HAS BOARDED, I REPEAT FALCON HAS BOARDED" shouted by Armin at his head phone and followed suit.

"I'm surprised you tamed him…" Takumi complimented the cross dresser.

About half an hour had passed the girls decided to stay at the pool side while the boys decided to play some volleyball, "Misaki-chan, oh my gosh! That ring is beautiful! I know I've always seen you wearing that around school but my gosh I never had a chance to ask you, is that an engagement ring?!" she asked giddily, "No… this is just a promise ring" she clarified.

The girls confused, "Aoi also had one…" then the girls attacked poor Aoi and searched his hands but they didn't find any, "Aoi's is Scott's precious dog tag" and Aoi hid the item from them, "Can we look at it please?!" they asked and he showed it to them.

The girls had fun talking also looking at Misaki's picture together with Takumi while Aoi bragged his modeling shoot together with Scott who looked like a model.

Later on they heard someone entered, "Sigh… well, that was stupid…" Aoi rushed to tackle Scott, "Woah… you're back early?" pointed by Misaki, "Well, that meeting was useless…" slamming his holster on the table.

"Eh?" sending the girls on confusion, "The squad only interrogated me who was the cute lady I was kissing…" Aoi slapped him then tried to run but he was caught by Scott, "Let me finish!" then they listened.

"Let me ask you first who did I kiss at the studio because a certain someone tried to kiss me first while I was sleeping?" he glared when Aoi blushed, "So it was me they asked?" he nodded, "Also they bombarded me with questions because there's a lady other than Misaki-nee answered my phone…" Aoi looked apolitically.

"Woah, you're back early?" Takumi greeted, "We had a little shooting fight inside the HQ…" Scott removed his gun and unloaded the magazines and reloaded it.

"Anyway I'll go change…" he sighed and headed upstairs.

"How's the game?" asked Misaki, "Boring" Takumi sighed, "You know what, let's just play my new Frisbee?" and she took it.

Heading out they played at the beach, some people and passersby watched the class playing, Misaki and Takumi are beating them when two guys approached Misaki out of nowhere.

"Hey babe, why don't you hang out with us?" the other tanned muscle guy asked her, when Misaki was about to decline the other saw Aoi walking back to his spot together with Scott.

"Woah! Isn't that the net idol Aoi?" the other asked, "Yeah! you ask her out!" and the other approached the cross dresser.

Aoi sat between Scott's legs, "Sup precious, why don't you go out with me and I'll show you how fun I am…" as he said that the soldier snapped and stood standing the same build however the guy has bigger muscles than him.

Takumi was also pissed however Misaki and Aoi told that they have boyfriends when suddenly the strangers cockily asked challenged them to a little game of American football.

Takumi pissed and Scott even more pissed threw their shirts and huddled, "What's the plan?" asked the younger, "Play dirty…" said Takumi with a grin.

As the game started poor strangers got beat up by the strength of the younger, after a while of cheering from the girls and some insults from Aoi the strangers gave up and left, while Takumi carried Misaki inside the mansion and Aoi wiping off some sweat on Scott's build "My babe" as he looked at the ladies drooling on his man, "How did we end up being best friends again?" Scott sighed and asked if they could grab his guns first so that no one would bother them again while they go for a walk.

Later that evening, Misaki wondered where on earth is her boyfriend also his brother, Misaki was left to tend their guests, "Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san asked us to make you wear this" handing her a blind fold and confusing her.

"He said just wear it and we'll guide you" having no choice she worn it and was guided to who knows where, "Where here, please sit down Misaki" said Sakura, Shizuko removed the blindfold only to see a beautiful beach side table for two and seeing the huge banner 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" her look cannot be read at the moment then suddenly Takumi in a three piece suite and a banquet of red roses in hand came to her, accompanying him was his brother holding on to a guitar.

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad"

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad

All I wanna do is grow old with you"

"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you"

"I'll miss you"

"Kiss you"

"Give you my coat when you are cold"

"Need you"

"Feed you"

"Even let ya hold the remote control"

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink

Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink

I could be the man who grows old with you"

"I wanna grow old with you" As Scott strum the guitar Takumi sang.

"Misaki, remember the day I gave you the promise ring? And also the promise that I vowed? I'm here right now to fulfill all of it" he kneeled.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, Will you marry me?" showing her a simple designed white gold ring topped with an elegant white diamond.

Misaki's tears fell as she covered her lips, "YES!" and she hugged him.

"I love you, my Misa-chan, and happy anniversary" kissing her the people around them clapped together with the Rachester family.

"KIIIIIISS!" teased Gerard which surprised Misaki, Takumi without warning kissed her making their little spectators howl and do other teasing.

"I'll upload that!" called the oldest Rachester, "Grandfather, you didn't have to record that!" protested Misaki who's blushing, "Oh hush, dear! That scene's cute my friends would like that!" their grandmother.

"When Gerard said grandfather lives on facebook and grandma is abusing instagram they really are" the couple's sweat dropped.

"Goodness, I'm sooooo happy for you both!" hugged Patricia to the couple, when the children ran towards them, "Speaking of viral!" and they showed the adults the video they found.

"Scotty, is that you?" their mother giggled, "HUH!" looking at the clip with shock, "Aoi, You did this?!" pointing at the gadget.

"I had to record that… you were really silly yet cute!" Aoi countered, it was a video where Scott was dancing the running man challenge only wearing a towel and the other cut clip was him wearing a boxers dancing in the kitchen, Aoi laughing at the back ground.

"And look it went viral!" said by Eli, "HAHA! Your military friends also uploaded theirs!" looking at his military friends which was the higher up that belonged to the meeting earlier had one also his brigade behind them are choppers while many more other military personnel copied the dance.

"Where'd you get that dance?" asked his father stifling his laughter, "Aoi found it on the internet and showed it to me, I just did that for fun though…" he groaned.

"You know what? This is a happy moment another lady to join the family, boys (referring to the siblings) welcome this lovely lady to the family by doing that silly dance!" ordered the Duke which made Gerard and the two men look in horror, Richard starting the song around the chorus, Scott started it while the other two tried to copy, poor Gerard he failed his wife, children and butler roared in laughter while Takumi was the same time laughing and dancing, Scott pulled Aoi and the other Seika students to join him also Kuga.

Their grandfather also tried it, moments later they stopped and had a laughing fit, after that they all headed inside and served burger, grills and other beach food, Takumi's surprise wasn't over without the fireworks which was supported by Gerard.

Their summer turned out well especially to the couple.

~End

A/N: thanks for reading guys, hope you like it though this is not yet edited, but please show me your love by telling me what do you think and heat the review thanks again!

Love,

Franco


End file.
